brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c28s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 27 Chapter 28 of 75 Fairy Tale Lives chapter 29 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Odin and Celestia did everything they could to examine Gymbr, but even after three days they had made no progress with the doll. They did everything in their power and more, examining it through magic, letting the Architects use artifacts and their own talents to inspect it, even allowing Cowlick and her engineers to poke at the doll with her various tools and chemicals and devices of all shape and size. But they couldn't reveal anything and nor could they even damage the toy, no matter what they did to it or exposed it to. They tried fire, magic, and acid, and cutting, tearing and bashing it, and nothing let a single mark on it. To add to the frustration, the moment someone took their eyes off where it was stored, the doll had a habit of disappearing and moving to another area of the library. It was very clear that the toy could leave any time it wanted, but it seemed almost as if it preferred simply playing hide and seek with them. Warding spells, locked doors, nothing worked to keep it in place. They had even tried wrapping it in chains before sealing it in a trunk and locking this trunk in a closet after one session of poking at it... and a few hours later, they had found the closet still locked, the trunk open, the chains shattered and scattered in pieces around the inside of the storage closet... and Gymbr laying in an open book of fairy tales on the shelf, as if the toy had gotten bored waiting for them to find it and had decided to read. Odin was frustrated and wanted to simply hurl the toy into Helheim or the Void, but Celestia had pointed moodily out that if the toy was some kind of all-powerful artifact, letting demons get their hands on it could be a bad idea. She had then gone back on a hunch to read the fairy tale the doll had been looking at... and now, this book and Gymbr sat quietly at the library table, around which were seated Celestia, Odin, Greece, Luna, Scrivener, Twilight, Scarlet Sage, and Antares in Pinkamena's lap, curled up against the half-demon as she said moodily: "I really don't belong here with the rest of you nerds. Well, except for you, Scrivy. You don't belong here either but I guess you get dragged everywhere Luna has to go, right?" Scrivener gave her a sour look, and Antares murmured quietly as he curled up tighter against the gray pony, making her sigh as she rubbed soothingly along his back and grumbled: "Can't someone else hold the goddamn tumor? And seriously, why am I here?" "Because you're a demon and you gobbled down some of that modified Ambrosia." Odin said mildly, looking over at her, and Pinkamena grumbled something about 'tattletales' before the once-god added dryly: "You remind me of my wife." "Because she's dead, because you hated her, or because you have a thing for banging chicks who can do severe physical harm to you?" Pinkamena asked rudely, and Greece dropped his face in his hands as Luna looked torn between amusement and frustration as Odin simply sighed and rubbed at the still-bruised, scarred side of his face. "Better watch yourself though, old bag of bones. Looks like that ugly body of yours ain't healing all that fast." "Yes, that's one of the most painful parts of getting old." Odin said tiredly, and then he turned his eyes to Celestia, saying calmly: "Freya, I believe you had something to tell us, though, before we get any further off track." "I do." Celestia nodded calmly back, then she gazed outwards over the table, saying quietly: "I believe that... Gymbr itself left us a clue to exactly what it is. As you all know, the toy has a certain bad habit of... wandering around the library when it's not being observed. Yesterday, we found the toy sitting on top of this book." The ivory winged unicorn reached out and gently patted the top of the fairy tale anthology, continuing after a moment as Luna frowned and cocked her head. "It may not seem like much, but the story that Gymbr had opened the book to was called 'The Dollpony.' It's a story about a toy that comes to life, and desires to become a real living pony." "Yes, I remember that story..." Twilight murmured thoughtfully, looking towards Gymbr as Antares mumbled and peeked nervously up over the table towards where the doll was sitting at the far end of the furnishing. "It was brought to life by a unicorn toy-maker, right?" "In the watered-down version, yes." Scrivener said mildly, and Twilight gave him a curious look, but the stallion only smiled slightly in response. "Ever read a real fairy tale, Twilight? Real fairy tales aren't cute little stories for foals, they're grim little metaphors about behaving yourself properly or paying the consequences. Half the time the fairies are nefarious and flesh-eating." "I... I knew that!" Twilight retorted after a moment, blushing a bit before she grumbled under her breath when Scrivener only gave her a pointed look. "Okay, fine. So what's the original version say, then?" "Much nastier. The unicorn's wife and son die, he doesn't care much about the wife but he does a whole lot about the kid. So he fashions a doll out of wood, bone, and his son's dried skin. He does such a good job that his son's spirit reanimates the doll. But even though the only thing that can harm the toy is fire, he grows jealous and resentful of the other foals – specifically colts – and starts murdering them one by one, and tries to make himself a new body out of their... well... parts." Scrivener said delicately, and Twilight and Scarlet Sage both stared at the earth pony as he rose his hooves, looking mildly amused. "Hey, I didn't write it so don't look at me. Anyway, the doll-maker eventually commits suicide by locking himself in his workshop with his doll and he burns himself and all his puppets alive, including his evil revived son." Twilight shuddered and shook her head hurriedly as Celestia smiled a little and nodded, glancing down and asking quietly: "And I suppose you know that's based on a true event, as well, Scrivener Blooms? Although I visited the site perhaps a hundred years after the dollmaker cremated himself and his creations, and I believe he was well-versed in necromancy... but was very, very sorry for what he had done, as well." "And this is much more than simple necromancy." Odin said softly, gesturing towards Gymbr as he looked thoughtfully at the toy. "But a taste for riddles, godlike power, and a certain flare for... puzzles. A need to leave a mark or signature of some kind behind. Not to mention the design... a doll, a toy, shaped like a pony. Does that not all point to Valthrudnir?" Scrivener Blooms and Luna traded looks and shrugs, and Celestia frowned a little as she looked towards them, all eyes around the table drawing to the two as Odin cocked his head curiously. For a few moments, there was silence as Scrivener and Luna argued mentally, and then the sapphire winged unicorn punched him firmly in the shoulder, and Scrivener winced and swayed to the side before he sighed and rubbed at his bruised limb, mumbling: "I... I'm not so sure." He glanced awkwardly away with a blush, but Odin only gestured for him to continue. All the same, it took him a few moments to find the courage to speak again, and finally Scrivener sighed a little before he looked up and said lamely: "The syntax is wrong." This only got odd looks, and Scrivener sighed and held a hoof out. Celestia shrugged, then easily slid the fairytale book across the table, and Scrivener flipped it open to the table of contents, scanning it as he explained: "For one thing, Gymbr is... well, Valthrudnir's ego was so great that he designed the Tyrant Wyrms as these huge draconic-looking things, right? There's a pretty clear resemblance, even if he also designed them to look... 'inferior,' for lack of a better word. Like to make it clear he was top of the food chain. Secondly... here it is." Scrivener flipped quickly through the book, then smiled a bit and slid it over to Scarlet Sage, who frowned a little and glanced down, reading curiously: "'The Strings of Eden?'" "Yes. 'Dollpony' is very specifically that... a pony doll. Like Gymbr is a doll. Like the unicorn father in the stories is always a dollmaker, whether it's a nice happily-ever-after version or the scary old legend about the murderous, jealous zombie." Scrivener said softly, gesturing towards the winged unicorn toy. "'Strings of Eden,' on the other hand, is about puppets, and a puppetmaster. As a matter of fact, is about an evil old wizard who turns ponies into puppets under the promise of granting them eternal happiness. "Valthrudnir... was a puppetmaster, not a dollmaker. Gymbr doesn't... reflect that. I know, I know, it's... it's a weird detail, but don't forget it's..." Scrivener quieted, glancing down and reaching up to tap on his temple as he closed his eyes. "It's all in here. And likewise... Clockwork World... they resemble puppets, don't they? The moving, clicking parts. The way they behave. The staring eyes. Not that doll eyes don't scare me too, only that puppet eyes... they seem to be a little worse." He quieted, looking down for a few moments before he rubbed at his face, then shook his head quickly out and looked awkwardly up. "That, and... Valthrudnir would never deign to make a metaphor... through our own literature. There would be more mockery in it, and more of his... signature tone and influence. He hated us. Hated everything about us, about who and what we are. Whatever Gymbr is... he's not some hidden piece of Valthrudnir's plotting, he's not from Clockwork World, and... I'm starting to doubt he even was sent to us by the Norns. He seems... impossible." "Nothing is impossible. Impossible is simply the word we use when we don't understand or don't want to believe that something is possible, or can happen." Odin muttered, rubbing slowly at the underside of his beak as he lowered his head moodily forwards, and then he sighed softly and nodded slowly. "But... alright, Scrivener Blooms. Please don't take this the wrong way, but... of everyone here, you do know Valthrudnir best." "No offense taken. It's true, after all." Scrivener smiled faintly, closing his eyes and bowing his head politely forwards before he sighed a little, shaking his head awkwardly before he reached out and picked up Gymbr, holding the doll moodily up in front of himself as Antares whimpered worriedly, but then settled when his father turned soft eyes towards his son. "It feels like I should know about Gymbr as well, but... it's not there." "Aye, I feel it too." Luna added quietly, shaking her head moodily. "I wish I knew where Discombobulation has fled off to. He seemed to know the toy strangely well... and oh, if only Antares could talk and tell us what he sees, too..." Luna gazed quietly over at her son, and Odin nodded slowly, surveying the ponies at the table for a few moments before Scarlet Sage glanced up and said slowly: "What if I tried to connect to Gymbr with my blood? I know it's a long shot, but if Gymbr is some kind of living creature... possesses some kind of living spirit... then maybe..." "I do not want thee to risk it, Scarlet Sage." Luna said quietly, looking softly over at her adopted daughter, and the Pegasus smiled a little at her mother before Luna laughed a little, dropping her head forwards and murmuring: "Aye, 'tis selfish of me to say, but... I fear what thou may connect into, daughter. I fear what thou may see. I fear what thou may... suffer, and let into thyself." Scarlet Sage nodded a few times, looking down quietly before Celestia said quietly: "We have been researching ways to force Gymbr to... reveal itself, whatever it is. I would like to know what we're dealing with... but what truly bothers me at this point is the fact that no matter we do, Gymbr seems more than capable of simply ignoring anything and everything we do to restrain or damage it. But the doll has spent time with all of us here, and has never tried to harm us in return; I find that... strangely reassuring, even after what it did to the Pegasus." "You guys suck, by the way. Letting that minotaur walk away with the trophy and that nice cash prize, since neither of you showed up for that last match and the little left of Frosty the Snow-Pegasus was probably eaten by a Phooka by now." Pinkamena muttered, looking at them grouchily as she bounced Antares a little on her lap. "I threw that goddamn fight for you, Scrivy, because you and your wifey asked me to. What if I had honor, huh? What if I had integrity? You know how pissed I'd be on top of how mad I still am you won by a goddamn foul because you're too much of a pansy to punch a mare?" "It's less that I have a problem with punching mares and more that I have a problem with giving you a reason to hit me back." Scrivener replied moodily, rubbing slowly at his face. "As I've learned, mares can defend themselves perfectly well. I'm just very glad you don't have honor or integrity." Pinkamena growled at him in response to this, then she lifted Antares above her head and lobbed him over the table at Scrivener, and the stallion winced and hurriedly leaned back to catch the toddler, grunting at the force of impact and wincing as his chair tipped backwards to clatter loudly to the floor with him still in it. Antares only giggled, however, safely clutched against his father's chest, and Scrivener sighed from the floor as Luna pointed at Pinkamena, saying flatly: "If thou ever throws my child again, I shall turn thee from a half-demon to a quarter-demon." "So does that mean they'll charge me ticket prices as if I was a foal at movies? 'Cause that would be kind of nice. I'm partial to vinegar popcorn and slasher flicks." Pinkamena retorted sourly, resting her hooves moodily on the table. "Actually, if you were a full demon, then they'd charge you foal price, considering what terrors kids can be." Scrivener Blooms' voice floated up, and Pinkamena paused, then grinned and flicked a hoof towards him as Luna rolled her eyes. Antares scrambled up to his hooves after another moment, hurrying off his father and away from the table, and Scrivener carefully slipped himself out of his fallen chair before frowning curiously as he sat up. The others went back to talking behind him, but for the moment Scrivy's attention was focused on the hesitant-looking colt, and the stallion strode over to his son, tilting his head down towards him as he leaned down and asked quietly: "What is it, kiddo?" The unicorn foal only mumbled a little, shuffling a bit back and forth as he looked quietly towards the table... and after a moment, Scrivener smiled a little and turned around, leaning carefully in and gently sweeping up the plush toy even as the others gave him curious looks, and then the male carefully turned around and placed Gymbr on the floor. Antares stepped nervously back, his eyes locked on the toy, looking anxious before he skittered carefully sideways. Scrivener only sat quietly, watching as Antares paced back and forth as the conversation once more halted, the others watching the foal... and then Antares whimpered a little, looking up past them, and Scrivener pointedly looked over his shoulder at Luna, who glared around at the table before snapping: "Well, are we not here to discuss Gymbr? Let us continue to discuss it!" Celestia sighed a little as Greece cleared his throat and Odin gave the sapphire equine a tired look. But their attention drew back away from Antares and Gymbr, and while the foal was obviously aware they were still sneaking glances towards him, the lack of visible attention seemed to soothe him at least a little. Scrivener looked encouragingly at his son as Antares looked up at him, and when the colt finally smiled a little, Scrivener simply nodded slowly. It was the small boost Antares Mīrus needed, and the colt flapped his leathery wings once before toddling quickly forwards to Gymbr, hugging the doll tightly and burying his face against it as he flopped forwards. He simply laid on his stomach, face buried against the toy, and Scrivener gazed softly down at the two before he reached a hoof out, gently stroking through his child's mane before he lightly tapped the black plastic horn sticking out of Gymbr's skull. Then he winced a bit, feeling a tingle on his hoof before he looked moodily down at this.. and staring as instead of a hoof, he saw a black, vicious claw. His mouth went dry as he swallowed thickly, blinking a few times... and then relaxing slowly after a moment as he realized the claw was gone, his hoof was back, and Antares was burbling quietly away with his face still buried against the toy, as Scrivener muttered: "Thinking too much, that's all... at least a psychotic bodyguard is better than a psychotic killer, right?" Pinkamena snorted at this from across the table, looking moodily up before she glanced over at Odin, interrupting Greece's rambling on chemicals to ask flatly: "Is that why I'm here? To get in the mind of a psychopath? Because like, I really think plenty of us here are insane and vicious and familiar enough with murderers and killers and the obsessed to know that once the honeymoon's over, Gymbr there might kill Antares and wear him for a hat, no matter how 'dedicated' he might seem to the kid. Right, Princess Sunshine?" "I understand that you're getting at, Pinkamena. And I suppose that it's actually Baroness Sunshine these days." Celestia said tiredly, but Pinkamena just grunted in response with a shrug, looking moodily down the table. "But for now, it might... be best to allow Antares to have Gymbr back. It's very clear that if the doll desires to leave, at any point it can... and if Antares doesn't seem to feel that it will hurt him..." "I... don't know if I entirely agree..." Odin said slowly, resting back in his seat before he sighed and lowered his head. "But at the same time... I suppose there also simply isn't much we can do. I dislike admitting that I've been bested, but whatever this thing is... if not stronger than us, it is certainly far more cunning. And one thing I can be absolutely sure of is that while we my not understand Gymbr... Gymbr understands us." Luna looked up with a grimace at this as Celestia bowed her head forwards, and there was silence for a few moments before Antares sat up and quietly picked Gymbr up, tossing the toy in the air and letting it fall to the ground with a thud that sounded enormous in the silence of the library. Finally, Twilight Sparkle looked over her shoulder at Antares, asking quietly: "What haven't we tried yet?" "Well, I was just getting to that subject myself." Greece said softly, the Nibelung smiling a little as he looked thoughtfully over the others. "Apart from Scarlet Sage's powers, something does come to mind, but none of you are going to like it: telepathy." "Oh, psychics, yes. That's the answer." Odin said distastefully, and Luna snorted in amusement as Twilight Sparkle and Scarlet Sage both looked up with surprise at the sudden irritation of the once-god. "Mind-readers, as a matter of fact." Pinkamena snorted in amusement at this, crossing her forelegs over the table before dropping her head on them, red-rimmed eyes gleaming almost mockingly. "What's wrong, cyclops? You have something against mind-readers?" "I dislike stage magicians. I dislike even more actual telepaths: that could prove disastrous, letting them march in here, browsing through our minds like... scavengers or thieves." Odin muttered, shaking his head grouchily before he looked flatly over at the Nibelung when Greece simply shrugged and held out his hands in a gesture of supplication. "Besides. Where do you intend to find a psychic around here?" "Sissy's precognitive." Pinkamena muttered, and Odin frowned in surprise at this as Twilight glanced up with a small smile. "Well, geezer, considering how obnoxious she is, how the hell do you think she's still alive? She's got this lame... 'Pinkie Sense' she calls it, she feels a twitch when something's about to happen now and then... pretty sure she exaggerates it, though. You know sissy, loves all that attention." Twilight only grunted, looking pointedly over at Pinkamena as she asked mildly: "So your theory is that when Pinkie Pie gets the sense something is going to fall, her tail doesn't twitch of its own accord, but she makes her tail twitch so she can declare 'twitchy-tail' like she always does and then warn us about something falling over?" "Hey, adds to the magic, right? Flair and drama and horseapples." Pinkamena snorted, waving a hoof grumpily. "Anyway, what the hell do I know? I can't do it. Nothing but a stupid handicap anyway." "We would be asking a mind reader to take a big risk, trying to connect to Gymbr. That's what worries me personally about this plan... and if Gymbr reacts with hostility, we may not be prepared to deal with it." Celestia said softly, looking towards where Antares was now sitting quietly with the doll hugged against his body, his head bowed and eyes closed as if he was listening to it. "And beyond trying to understand what Gymbr is, I've been trying to understand what possible motive, what possible reason it could have for being here... and I do not like any of the possibilities that come to mind." There was silence for a little while, until Antares eventually trotted off with Gymbr to play with his toys, looking as if something had soothed the last of his fears and worries. Scrivener smiled awkwardly, then hurried off to look after his son and escape the uncomfortable conversation, Luna glaring after him and silently promising revenge. The conversation turned to psychics, telepathy, and other forms of deeper communication. Scarlet Sage suggested her powers again, but Luna was still concerned about what Gymbr could do to her through that link, if the creature proved hostile... assuming it worked at all. All the same, she grudgingly allowed it to be put on the table, but only if telepathy failed. They also discussed at length what they had done to Gymbr, in order to assemble a list of things they knew the doll resisted or ignored, trying to figure out what other tests they could run in the meantime. But it felt like everything that had been done, had already been done... that they instead needed to be patient, keep a close watch on things, and resume business as usual. And slowly, the conversation shifted as Odin leaned over the table, looking calmly towards Luna as he asked quietly: "Brynhild... I know that the timing is difficult and that it is asking much of you, but..." "Aye, the anchors, and the layers." Luna said softly, and she looked back at Odin steadily for a moment before smiling a little as her eyes roved quietly over her shoulder towards Antares. "But Odin, I must ask of thee a favor. My son is... he is over eleven months old now, and it nears my sweet child's birthday. I do not desire to miss this landmark... with all that has happened, give us until at least the day after his birthday. Then I shall gladly do my job, but... I do not wish to miss my child's birthday, Odin." "I... suppose I understand, yes. It is a very important anniversary for you both." Odin said quietly, nodding after a moment. "Oh no, Scrivener Blooms and I rarely celebrate our anniversary. We both always promise the other we shan't buy gifts, then rush out and attempt to outdo one another. It all escalates into a horrible contest and 'tis really quite unbearable. Also Scrivener Blooms always loses." Luna replied seriously, and Odin rubbed slowly at his temples for patience as he leaned back in his chair, sighing tiredly even as a slight smile twitched at Celestia's mouth. A moment later, however, Luna became serious, smiling a little as she leaned forwards and said quietly: "But... thou hast my thanks, Odin. In all honestly, thou... has my heartfelt gratitude for this." "Oh, no, not at all. Besides, as I believe I said before, as more anchors are laid, we can allow for wider periods of time between the placement of others... as a matter of fact, taking our time may in fact be for the best, in any event. It gives us a chance to observe the effects of the other anchors, that they are doing their jobs properly, and ensure that we are not accidentally attracting unwanted attention to the layers where the anchors are laid." Odin replied softly, nodding and tapping the table quietly before he smiled wryly over at Antares. "But perhaps... you should consider finding another toy for your child." "This is all my fault." Celestia said quietly, shaking her head slowly, and Luna looked at her softly as the ivory winged unicorn smiled a little, holding up a hoof when Twilight began to speak. "No, it is... it is. There's no need to offer platitudes or defense or reassurance. I should have known right from the very allure I felt to it..." She stopped, then frowned a little and rubbed at her face, saying softly: "One thing I don't understand, however, is that... even now, even with my concern for it, I feel a strange sense of... loyalty, I suppose. Affection, even. And with it, comes this image of a bird. A cardinal, I believe, to be specific..." "Cardinals represent change, the number twelve, and good luck." Odin said thoughtfully, looking over at Celestia. "I would say 'positive' change but a transformation of any kind is never without consequences. Experience is gained at cost, after all, and the sunny path can lead just as easily to a monster's jaws as any other road." "So positive, Odin! Why, even my beloved husband could learn a thing or two from thou, I clearly see." Luna said dryly, as Celestia smiled despite herself. Then she paused and looked grumpily over her shoulder, watching as her son tossed Gymbr to Scrivener Blooms, who smiled awkwardly as he caught it before gently lobbing it back, making the infant giggle as it bounced off him and he flailed his hooves wildly. "Why is it that when I see or touch Gymbr I only ever see the damned toy? It does not whisper to me, it does not give me visions, it simply... is what it is to me, which is an accursed, indestructible, silent little child's toy." Twilight Sparkle only shook her head at this, however, saying softly: "Well, it hasn't spoken to me either, although..." Twilight hesitated, then she reached up and traced a line over her face, saying softly: "I did have a weird dream the other night. It... it felt like it should have been a nightmare, really, but... at the same time it felt... good..." She hesitated, glancing around the table, but Greece only smiled and shrugged as Celestia nodded reassuringly and Odin gave her a curious look as well, saying quietly: "Every detail may help. And besides... we are all friends here, Twilight Sparkle. We are also all people who... do not have the cleanest hands. There are no judgments here, young woman." "Mare." Luna corrected moodily, glancing over at Odin and glowering grouchily. "Go back to flirting with Pinkamena, one-eye. Sickening as that is, considering that apparently she and Sleipnir have quite the connection." Pinkamena snarled at this, sweeping up the book of fairy tales sitting nearby and flinging it hard at Luna's face, but the winged unicorn only grinned and flicked her horn downwards, slicing it into two halves that flew past her in a burst of torn pages. Immediately, both Twilight and Celestia glared at her, and Luna winced before shrinking slowly down in her seat as Antares crowed: "Snow!" The toddler giggled as he hurried across the library, knocking apart a few block structures he had built before he tripped and landed with a grunt on top of Gymbr, skidding a few feet as Scrivener winced and trotted quickly over to his son. The colt only giggled again after a moment, however, before he simply sat back and watched as Celestia's horn glowed, lifting the ripped- apart book as she muttered a few choice words. Twilight was still glaring at Luna, who was shrinking steadily lower in her seat, and Odin gave them a moody look as Pinkamena shoved away from the table with a mumble and Greece looked awkwardly back and forth. Then, finally, Odin prompted in a tired voice: "Miss Sparkle, your dream?" "I... I... oh, right." Twilight sighed, deflating a bit even as she continued to glower at Luna, before she shook her head slowly and muttered: "I dreamed about being... I dunno. I was in a giant dark castle... I was very close to the King and Queen, I think, like... their adviser, or something like that. Maybe even something... more... "Anyway, but I also... this is going to sound funny, but I think I was... I was dead." Twilight blushed a bit, shaking her head hurriedly. "In the dream, I mean. Dead, but walking around. And I had stitches all over my body, like I was being held together... but... I knew it was more than that. But I was happy. I was happier than I'd ever been..." She reached up, rubbing slowly, thoughtfully at her throat as she murmured: "And I had something else, too, but... I can't remember what it was... but it was important to me. As important as my heart..." She hesitated. "My heart, yeah. Something... special about it." "Well, if your heart was continuing to keep you alive even after you were dead, that's pretty special." Scrivener commented mildly, and Twilight sighed a little, looking over her shoulder at him pointedly, but the earth pony only smiled at her as Pinkamena grumbled from beside him, currently engaged in a tug of war with Antares as the unicorn foal scowled at her and clung firmly onto Gymbr as she tried to pull it away from him. "Your dreams sound almost as twisted as mine, by the way." "Perhaps all the events recently, all the changes that have been going on... they helped mix up your emotions." Celestia suggested gently, and Twilight looked unconvinced before the ivory winged unicorn smiled a little. "Then again, when we dream, certain... desires surface, through metaphor and imagery..." Twilight began to blush now, but then Greece leaned forwards, saying with a curious look towards her: "You know, it's funny... I've had dreams of a black castle myself. Started more than a month ago, I think... so has Illyria. But the funny thing is, we compared our dreams, and what was such an odd coincidence was when I said the word 'garden...'" "In the center of the castle, the giant courtyard." Twilight said immediately, nodding over to him with a smile... and then it slowly turned to a frown as Greece looked across at her pointedly. "How... how did you know about that?" Greece only shrugged slowly, however, rubbing thoughtfully at the table as the others looked over at him sharply, even Pinkamena halting in her bickering with Antares to look towards the dwarf. He looked thoughtful, his head lowered, only watching his furred fingers scuff slowly at the tabletop before he finally said softly: "When I was learning at the Academy, training to be an Artificer... a lot of my research projects focused around not simply the artifacts themselves, but... the so-called 'vitality' that certain objects can take on. How emotions, memories, spiritual essence... these things can attach themselves to objects that range from the simplest to the most complex. "For example, in golden age of the Nibelung, before Niflheim was overrun by Helheim... there was a noble family that lived in one of the great cities. Someone burned down their home one early evening, however, and the whole family died, and at the dinner table no less. Among the objects auctioned off was the polished and repaired silverware from the table, thrown in with the rest of the kitchen utensils." Greece smiled a little, glancing up quietly. "We're... pack-rats by nature, we always have been. We try to preserve... even the smallest, most worthless scraps. "Now, the silverware went to another family, who, for the duration they held onto said silverware, began to have awful nightmares. About arson, and fire. The silverware was eventually guessed at as the root of the problem, even though there was nothing magical about it, there were no phantasms haunting the forks and knives and spoons, it was just metal that had survived a tragedy their original owners hadn't. Or so everyone thought." Greece paused meditatively, rubbing slowly at the underside of his muzzle. "What followed was a rather amazing string of coincidences, sale after sale of the silverware from Nibelung to Nibelung, even with the rumor that it was cursed... but eventually the silverware was sold off to a particularly arrogant young noble. And a week later they found him dead, a fork of all things stabbed through his eye and into his brain. He left a very strange suicide note, talking about dreams and guilt and pain. About how emotions and a living desire for revenge had somehow become tethered to this simple set of silverware, that had made its way through family after family until it had tracked him down and made him feel all the guilt and shame and pain of what he would done, apparently ended only when he finally stabbed himself in his own brain. "The silverware set was sold off one last time." Greece smiled a little, leaning forwards. "But its job was done. Ownership papers indicate the family found the silverware to be... simply functional forks and knives and spoons, no different from anything else, their rage spent. Do you understand what I am saying, ponies, Lord Odin?" "You're saying that we're feeling this entity's emotions, that... through this thing, whether it's alive or just an object, it's passing something on to us." Celestia said softly, tilting her head towards the dwarf, and Greece nodded slowly to her. "I think you might be partly right at least, Artificer... but I think there's more to it than that, too. And I believe that you do, too, don't you?" Greece smiled awkwardly at this, rubbing at the back of his head, and then the dwarf sighed a little and murmured: "I do, yes. There are... too many details that this thing is awakening in our minds. And I believe that if all of us wrote down our dreams from this last while... we would end up with one coherent story, with a definite beginning... and a definite end. Because there's something that's gone... very strange here. Very wrong, I would almost say, because unlike you and Twilight, my dreams about this castle are... vexing, itchy, and... uncomfortable." There were nods around the table, and then Pinkamena snorted as she held Antares upside -down, the unicorn foal burbling quietly and clinging to Gymbr as she looked over at the table and asked moodily: "So what are you suggesting? We pass around the toy, sleep cuddled up with it like it's as big a prostitute as Luna?" "Shut up, half-demon." Luna said crankily, and then she sighed a little when Pinkamena pretended to drop Antares face-first towards the ground, the winged unicorn and Scrivener Blooms both wincing, but Antares only giggling when Pinkamena easily caught the foal by the rear hooves only an inch or so away from the floor. "Art thou truly so anxious to be pummeled?" "Well, that is one method, changing possession of Gymbr to see if it awakens further memories in each of us, but I was thinking of something a little more subtle, too." the Architect said hurriedly, and then he rose a finger, asking pointedly: "Who already knows Gymbr's stories? Who among us seems capable of communicating with the doll?" "Disco-Bob!" Antares said cheerfully, and Greece looked up in surprise at this before he nodded, and then the foal frowned a little before turning his eyes curiously towards his father. "Daddy? Story?" "Well, Gymbr doesn't really... tell me stories, kiddo." Scrivener paused thoughtfully, tilting his head as he reached out and touched his son's shoulder gently. "What about you, though? What kind of stories does Gymbr tell you, Antares?" Antares only smiled and burbled in response for a moment, then he picked up the winged unicorn toy and turned towards Pinkamena, tossing it at her. The demon winced even as she caught it and looked grumpily down at the toy, and then the foal said softly: "Family." "Family." Scrivener smiled a little despite himself, rubbing a hoof down the child's back before he sighed a little and glanced over his shoulder towards Luna, but she simply shrugged after a moment, smiling faintly in return. Then the earth pony closed his eyes meditatively, taking the moment of silence to think before he murmured: "You know what strikes me as weird, though? Luna and I... haven't had any dreams ourselves to do with this thing." Scarlet Sage looked up at this thoughtfully, adding quietly: "Me neither. I mean, I have silly dreams sometimes but... not about anything to do with this, you know?" The Pegasus smiled after a moment, blushing a bit as she rubbed slowly at her face. "I haven't really had any... you know... visions, either, though. I used to get them... more often, but..." "Well, thou art maturing, Scarlet Sage, and thou has worked hard to be in control of thy powers. I have seen thee splattered with blood and all the same maintaining thyself... just as I have seen thee exert thy powers even with the smallest of blood connection." Luna replied softly, smiling a little over at the growing mare, and the Pegasus laughed a little as she bowed her head forwards. Then Luna sighed and returned her eyes to Greece, saying quietly: "I understand that Gymbr is important. But he is also... perhaps a distraction laid in our path. We have much already to worry about, do we not? Clockwork World and Valthrudnir's machinations, the Norns, and these anchors to lay. And even more importantly – to myself and my family, at least – Antares' upcoming birthday party. It must be spectacular." "You have my promise that it will be the very best we can put together, fancy-corn." Greece smiled despite himself, leaning back and glancing over at Odin as the once-god chuckled quietly. "But with all respect for Valkyrie Brynhild, Lord Odin, if you still wish to discuss the matter at hand..." "No, no. What I desire instead is to head back to Valhalla. There are other things for this old man to oversee, things where I can possibly actually do something instead of just sitting around gossiping with young women." Odin replied quietly, rubbing slowly at his face before he sighed tiredly at the pointed look Luna gave him. "I call you that because I see you as equals... do you really prefer me to say 'mares?'" "I do. Because it is what I am and I direly desire thou to remember that, old falcon-faced lecher, so it may implore thee further to keep thy grabby talons to thyself." Luna retorted, and Odin rolled his eye before he pushed himself grumpily away from the table, picking up his walking stick. Luna only grinned at him, however, winking at the cyclops and looking pleased with herself even as Celestia gave her little sister a foul look. "What? Oh, thou all know that I am beloved." "All shall love me and despair." Scrivener muttered under his breath, and Luna gave him a flat look, making the male clear his throat and look away even as Pinkamena grumbled in agreement and Twilight smiled amusedly. "Sorry. Uh. What Luna is trying to say, Odin-" Luna glared at him and flicked her horn firmly, and a short blast of lightning hammered into Scrivener and knocked him sprawling, Antares squeaking and immediately running over to his father, looking down at him worriedly before he glared up at his mother, who grinned, then winced when Antares pointed at her and huffed. "Bad Mommy! No!" "I... what? No, thou cannot scold me, I am thy mother!" Luna said incredulously, leaning back before she pointed at Scrivener, defending hurriedly: "Anything thy father feels I feel! 'Tis no crime to-" "No." Antares said firmly, and Luna stared dumbly back at him before she grumbled and glared around the table at the laughs this received. Then Antares nodded a few times before he dropped down against his father's chest, snuggling against him as Scrivener only laid on the floor, grinning awkwardly but not daring to get up in case Luna decided to take her temper further out on him. The sapphire winged unicorn only sighed, however, slumping and looking dejected as Odin calmly walked past the table, saying meditatively as he headed for the door: "Well, I'm very glad your son is here to keep you in line, Brynhild. Freya, Greece, Twilight, and friends... it was good to see you all." "What about my husband and daughter? And Pinkamena? And Antares, foul lecher!" Luna shouted immediately, sitting up and glaring before she concentrated, her horn glowing before she swung it forwards and released another narrow blast of electricity, but Odin half-turned with a grimace and a flick of his walking stick, the blast of lightning bursting apart into motes as he deflected it with the cane as Luna stared in surprise, then growled at him. "Damnable wretch!" "Goodbye, Brynhild. Goodbye, Scrivener Blooms, Scarlet Sage, Pinkamena, and Antares." Odin said dryly, and Luna grumbled under her breath as the once-god turned and made his way out of the library, shaking his head slowly as Luna glowered at his back. "Even I have forgiven Odin by now, Luna. We get along very well, as a matter of fact, and I do not think he'll ever forgive himself for what he's done. Do you really need to further annoy and frustrate him?" Celestia asked quietly, and Luna nodded a few times seriously in return, making the ivory winged unicorn sigh tiredly. "Wonderful." "Yes, 'tis." Luna replied huffily, then she glared over at Greece when the Nibelung began to slip away from the table. "Oh ho, I think not. Thou has a party to help me plan before we go and speak to Pinkie Pie." "Yay, party." Pinkamena muttered, voice dripping sarcasm as she looked grouchily down at Gymbr, then she leaned down and bit its features firmly, growling as she shook her head back and forth like a dog as Antares stared up at her, horrified. Then she grimaced as she leaned back, spitting a few times to the side and muttering: "Tastes gross. Like metal." "Gymbr!" Antares glared and held his hooves up, and Scrivener looked mildly over at the half-demon, making her roll her eyes before she tossed the toy to the child, who caught it in a hug against his body before he huffed. "Pink-me-nah bad." "Pink-me-nah very bad." the dull-gray mare agreed, grinning slightly before she leaned back with a sigh when all eyes turned towards her. "Please get it through your heads I am not sissy and I am not a party planner. Sissy is sugar, sweets, and an acid high all mixed together. That, and gluttony. I'm way more into violence myself." "Please?" Greece asked imploringly, and the half-demon groaned and threw her head back, then nodded grudgingly as she reached up and rubbed moodily at her pierced ears, the dwarf smiling across at her. "Excellent. So, since I know you want something special for you-know-who's party, Cowlick and I have this idea in mind..." Category:Transcript Category:Story